hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Albania
Albania (アルバニア, Arubania) is a fan-made character made for Hetalia: Axis Powers or Hetalia: The beautiful world. She is a country in Southeastern Europe. One of the countries bordering her is Greece located to the south and Southeast. Albania is also 72 km (45 mi) away from Italy. Albania is only mentioned once in Greece's bio. He says he worries about Albania crowding his home and wants her to leave. She is a minor character. She is a FAN character. One of many. Appearance Albania has grey eyes with long sandy brown hair with clip holding hair up out of her eyes. She wears a long red coat, a black ribbon tie, tan shorts, and long brown boots. There is a white sweater vest with a dark grey dress shirt under the red coat. She has a regular uniform, but she likes this outfit more. She calls it the "F*** U BOSS" uniform. She wouldn't say that out loud though. ''Personality-Interests'' Albania is a friendly person, and is very accepting and caring to her friends. She is brave, loyal, and sometimes sensitive. She laughs at everything, even herself. On the other hand, she can be a little rude and brutally honest, but that's just apart of her charm. She hates the fact that not many people know about her. She thinks the people around her are blocking her spotlight. She likes to be different to bring attention to herself but doesn't get a big head about it. If she had to rate Italian food it would be nothing less than an 8.5/10. When she is mad she swears a lot. She carries a pocket knife with her all the time (just because). She talks about herself all the time with no type of shame and tends to drink when she is stuck in a difficult situation. Like Turkey, she is competitive, and like Greece, she is a little lazy. She loves to cook but loves having others cook for her. Albania has a huge house but likes to stay in other people's homes. She loves Soccer the most out of every other sport, even though she is no good at it. Albania also wakes up early every morning except on Saturdays. She sleeps until 3 on Saturdays. Likes/Dislikes Likes: * Albania loves telling jokes to everyone, even to the people she doesn't like much. * She likes learning new things. * She likes to think she is a pro soccer player. * Albania loves to hang around at Greece's place. * She likes picking on England. * She likes to play video games with America. * Halloween is her favorite holiday. Dislikes: * Albania hates it when people mess up her jokes.She hates repeating herself. * She hates it when people ask her a lot of questions. * Tomatoes are least favorite food.She's allergic to them. * She hates liars. * She doesn't like going to the meetings with America and the others. * She doesn't let people tell her what to do. Her attitude makes her lovable. Relationships America Unlike her friends, Albania is quite fond of America and his cheerful attitude. She might not talk to him a lot, but she is willing to help him out whenever he asks. Romano Romano doesn't understand how she could be friends with Turkey. Hetalia Females Her relationship with the females of Hetalia is okay. They talk, but it is mostly about how she needs to wear a dress every once in awhile and show the sweet part of herself more. Albania ignores those statements. The Balkans Everyone else not mentioned who are located in the Balkan area are at a 50%/100% scale when it comes to being friends. They don't hate each other, but they don't like each other either. Turkey Turkey is like Albania's older brother or uncle or something like that. They had some bad times together in the past, but the past is in the past. She respects him highly and is always, mostly, on his side. She enjoys helping Turkey mess with Greece on her free time. She doesn't care about what neighbors might think. Greece Albania likes to think her relationship with her neighbor Greece is just fine. She has a crush on him and definitely isn't shy about it. She says Greece feels the same way, but he doesn't. "He's just in denial," she says. Prussia Prussia and Albania are good friends. That is because he was impressed with Albania back in WW2. Israel Israel and Albania have a good relationship. During WW2 Albania was occupied by the Axis Powers. During that time Albania protected their Jews and refused to turn them into the Germans. Because of that Israel appreciates Albania. Romania Romania was the first country to recognize Albania as an independent country, so, just like America, she is willing to help him out whenever he asks. China China helped her a lot when Russia dumped her with hardly anything. He taught her a couple of things. Educational Things. Russia Russia is not a friend of Albania. She dislikes him, but not as much as she does Serbia. She knows that smile of his is a lie and she will never trust it. Kosovo Albania says Kosovo is more of her than Serbia. She doesn't care what Serbia says. Albania loves Kosovo and will always be there for them. (as a friend). Serbia Albania doesn't like Serbia much because they always get into arguments. They literally argue about anything. The biggest argument they ever got into was about Kosovo. After that, they decided to make sure that their arguments would never get that far again or at least if they do, don't get Kosovo involved. They still argue though, just not as violently (sort of). Albania also thinks Serbia is to attached To Kosovo. "Kosovo is independent! Let it go man!" Background Albania was first raised by her Mother Illyria, her ancient. Illyria was going through hard times when it came to trying to protect and raise Albania. She was under the control of Ancient Rome and had to worry about The Ottoman Empire. To keep Albania safe she left her with Ancient Greece, just in case she didn't make it back. In the end, she didn't, so Ancient Greece had to take care of Albania. When The Ottoman Empire can for Ancient Greece, he took Albania first as part of the Ottoman invasion of the Balkans. Albania, who is still young, was facing many changes. She was confused, scared, and really angry. She hated everyone who abandoned her and turkey. She didn't really like some of the other Balkans either (Bosnia & Herzegovina, Croatia, Macedonia, Montenegro, Serbia, Slovenia), so she never hung out with them. While with turkey she threw tantrums. Others would often call her a baby because of that. After a while, Albania started to get used to her new surroundings and hated people less. She still felt that being under the control of someone wasn't right, so she constantly fought back. She was the most difficult for Turkey to handle. It stayed that way until her independence day when she was tired of acting like a child and took her fight against Turkey seriously. At the end of their battle, Albania gained her independence and remained good friends with Turkey. He gave her the hairpin she wears to indicate a lasting friendship. 2p! 2p! Albania is bet on trying to start a war with Serbia/ She extremely overconfident and wants to take over all of the Balkan areas. She hates Greece and wants to be with The Ottoman Empire again.. Appearance Trivia * Whenever upset or bored she will either have a drink or smoke (she tries not to make it a habit). * She is allergic to cats. * The hairpin was the worst present she ever got, but it still means a lot to her. * Albania wears the hairpin all the time because it was a gift, and she doesn't like it when her hair flops in her face when she takes it out * She also listens to some American music. * She will NEVER cut her hair. * Favorite Quote #1: "Don't believe in the me that believes in you. Don't believe in the you that believes in me. Believe in you who believes in yourself." * Favorite Quote #2 : "Normally if given a choice between doing something and nothing, I’d choose to do nothing. But I would do something if it helps someone do nothing. I’d work all night if it meant nothing got done." * While making this character I learned a lot of Albanian history. It was interesting. I know I left some stuff out. ' ' 001amy (2).jpg|This is a picture of Ancient Illyria. I take no credit for this picture. FullSizeRender.jpg|This the old version of Albania Tumblr m4kmulbJyS1rq5dh6o1 500.jpg|Ancient Greece. I take no credit for this picture. Alb layout.png Albania fb.png Category:Europe Albania Category:Characters Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia APH Category:Add category category Category:Balkans